Of Rainy Sunday Afternoons
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: Sequel up. What would you do for the person you love?
1. Of Rainy Sunday Afternoons

**Of Rainy Sunday Afternoons  
><strong>

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated**: T for safety

**Summary**: What would you do for the person you love?

**Pairing**: Shizuru x Natsuki

**Note**: Very short one-shot I hope you'll enjoy it :)

**Note 2**: This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

><p>The constant noise of raindrops hitting the pavement drowned out the footsteps of the rather tall, black-haired girl who was running down the streets of a run-down neighbourhood. Her clothes were soaked wet, clinging to her like a second skin while little drops of water rolled down her face and fell off her chin as she came to a stop at the corner of an old looking building. She spied around the corner, watching her target walking straight into her direction, handbag in one hand, an umbrella in the other one.<p>

Natsuki took a step back, hiding herself in the shadows of the tall buildings and waiting for her prey, a rather large woman, to walk past her. She wouldn't hesitate, she had sworn it. A car drove past the spot she was hiding in, making the water of a puddle splash all the way across the pavement and onto her clothes. Not that she cared; she was already drenched to the bone anyway.

The rain seemed to fall slower when she heard the woman approach, the heels of her shoes giving away her position even with the loud background noise of the pouring rain.

Just five more steps.

The raven-head checked her watch: it was nearly 5 PM.

Four steps.

All the sounds around her seemed to mix together into unimportant background noise as she took a deep breath and readied herself for next few moments to come.

Three.

Two.

One.

The only remaining source of noise was the constant beating of her heart, which seemed to increase in speed as the large woman finally came into view.

Zero.

She jumped out of her hiding-spot, snatched the handbag out of the woman's hands and took off into the opposite direction, the one she just came from. Not seconds later she could hear the woman's scream for help. The last thing she heard was another plea from the woman as Natsuki rounded the corner, "Please, somebody help me!"

She didn't stop.

After what felt like hours of non-stop running she came to a halt in front of yet another really old looking building as the rain finally stopped pouring down in waves. The glass of the windows was shattered, shards of the broken material lying everywhere around the building. The bright rays of the sun reflected on the water's and glass' surface, creating a beautiful play of colours. Before the dark-haired girl rounded the last corner separating her from her destination she took all the money and valuable things from the bag and tossed the container into a nearby trash can. A pair of stunning crimson eyes looked her way as she waved her hand in the owner's direction, finally reaching her goal.

"Natsuki, where have you been?"

The girl in person held up the cash and sat down next to the girl, putting one arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Despite her being soaked to the skin, Natsuki was still warmer than the taller girl sitting beside her.

"I got the money from my job, Shizuru. Let's go get your things already."

Shizuru, the girl with the crimson eyes, smiled at the raven-head and took the hand she offered her to help her up. As she was about to say something, she began to cough violently, covering her mouth with both hands. Her whole body shook from the force of the sudden disturbance and nearly made her double over in pain. Natsuki was immediately at her side, helping her stand when the cough finally subsided. She looked at the money, then back to her girlfriend.

'_There is no other way, I know it. I did the right thing._'

She received yet another smile as the coughing fit died down. The pure display of gratitude on the other girl's face just strengthened her resolve; she didn't regret anything. Shizuru wiped her hands clean on her blue jeans, taking her partner's hand in hers and started moving, pulling the slightly smaller girl into the opposite direction she had been coming from moments ago.

"As Natsuki says", she answered, smiling and leading the way to the hospital. She never noticed Natsuki's eyes lingering on the red spots on her jeans.

* * *

><p>Really short. This was actually a homework I had to do for my English class one years ago, but with other characters.<p>

**PS:** I noticed people fav-ing and alert-ing my stories, but not reviewing them. If you like it, leave a comment and tell me what you liked, or what you didn't like. Critique is appreciated, seriously. Otherwise I won't get better.

**Song of the Day**

_Take a look at my body, look at my hands: There's so much here that I don't understand_

My Skin - Nathalie Merchant

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	2. Sequel: Of Sunny Friday Evenings

**Of Sunny Friday Afternoons  
><strong>

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated**: T for safety

**Pairing**: Shizuru x Natsuki

**Note**: This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun's bright, orange glow illuminated the remaining hours of the dying day, that certain time where a day was caught between twilight and evening. Some lone clouds floated through the sky, casting shadows on the world below.<p>

Soft footsteps were headed down a paved path, fingertips brushing over cold stone and marble. Shaped like books, shaped like crosses, shaped like angels. A cold breeze swept thought the area, lifting skirts of unattentive women and ripping hats off of unattentive men.

A low voice could be heard if one would listen closely. A voice that got carried away with the wind, low, husky. It counted. Counted them. The forgotten. The lost. The missing.

People gone before their time. Young, middle aged, old.

Gone.

The wind died down and the person stopped walking, counting. She lifted her head and looked straight ahead, her destination right in front of her. She looked around and saw trees, bushes, flowers, candles, holes, wood and stone. No people.

The woman walked over to the middle sized stone, black in colour. It wasn't flashy, nor pretty or eye-catching. It was ordinary even, yet it still stood out from the rest.

It had flowers like the rest of them, was kept clean like the rest of them, had a burning candle like the rest of them, yet it was different.

In black leather clad fingers followed the beatgold engravements, mouthing the numbers, yet not voicing them.

Yes, it was different.

"I'm back."

It was the only one. The only that wasn't forgotten, left behind and abandoned. The only one that was kept clean, got new flowers and candles by someone else than the people that got paid for it.

Natsuki knelt down and brushed away some leafs, her expression void of anything. She stared at the leafs for a moment before another gust of wind carried them away. She lost sight of them behind the tall stone wall sorrounding the area. Out of sight, out of mind.

The sound of creaking leather followed by the sound of glass against glass filled the air that now stood still, as if holding its breath.

Two shot glasses were set down on the stepping stones in front of the grave, a crystalline bottle soon to follow.

"It's been a week already since I've been here, huh? Time goes by so fast."

The transparent liquid held captive inside the crystalline bottle was freed as it got poured into the shot glasses, first the one leaning against the black stone, then the one held up by a gloved hand. The spicy smell of alcohol filled the woman's nose and she took a deep breath, saving the scent and memorizing it.

"I've been clean for 6 months now", the raven-haired woman said, lifting her glass to eye level, watching as the rays of the sun danced off the glass and the liquid's surface. She downed the contents of it and smiled.

"You'd probably say something along the lines of "_Only 6 months? I've been off it for 3 years and look where it got me_", wouldn't you?"

Natsuki gave a laugh as she remembered the voice and poured herself another glass.

"You've always been like that: Acting tough despite being weaker than a 10-year-old. I always had to take care of you."

The next shot was downed and emeralds were locked on golden engravings, her smile slowly fading before it completely vanished. Again a gloved hand rached out, fingertips following the letters.

"I miss you so much."

Her voice broke as she fought against a wave of tears that dared to break through her iron defense. Tears that had been piling up for over 9 months. It was a fight she knew well, still a fight that was hard to win, over and over. But a fight she had to win.

_"You shouldn't cry, Natsuki. You look more beautiful when you're smiling."_

Everything was deadly silent for a second, two, before the wind picked up again.

Round three.

The cold liquid left a hot trail down her throat and somehow, somewhere she found it. The strength. She smiled down on the grave as she got up, the sound of wheels scratching against the paved ground alerting her of the presence of someone well known to her. Nobody said something, nobody moved.

"Thank you for helping me sort out my life", Natsuki said as she put the shot glass into her pocket, "thank you for believing in me when no one else did," she continued, pouring the remaining contents of the alcohol over the black tombstone, "and thank you for loving me."

She watched the liquid trickle down the smooth surface as the wind gave a final shove, knocking over the other shot glass, spilling its contents onto the mossy flowerbed.

She gave a final smile before she turned her back on the grave, facing the only other person in the graveyard. Chestnut-blonde hair framed a beautiful, pale face, crimsons piercing the chilly air as they seeked their fitting pair.

Natsuki walked up to the handicapped woman, stripping off her leather jacket and putting it around the shivering woman's shoulders, revealing strong, slender arms, heavily scared, bruised, hurt.

"You know you're not supposed to leave the hospital on your own, Shizuru", the raven-haired woman said, pushing the wheelchair into the direction of the exit. Crimsons lingered on the scared arms, staring at the gaping holes that had been there not too long ago.

Drugs, addiction, desperation.

Shizuru nodded, having lost her voice quite some time ago. It was a small price to pay compared to her life. She snuggled into the right arm of her loved one, feeling the irregularities of the scars and the skin on her own, smooth cheeks. It was comfort, silent, her way of showing she cared too, hurt too, grieved too.

They reached the entrance and Natsuki turned around for a final time.

"Goodbye for now. I'll see you next week."

As had been tradition between them for 2 years. 9 months longer for one of them.

* * *

><p><em>June 13th 1985 – October 13th 2012<em>

_Here lies Nao Yuuki._

_Beloved friend and family._

_Once lost, never forgotten._

* * *

><p>Nothing to say for once.<strong><br>**

**Song of the Day**

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams, everybody feels this way: It's okay  
><em>

Everybody hurts - Avril Lavigne

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
